The future of this country's social and economic well-being and stability depends on the education of a technological- competent workforce. As this country becomes more ethnically diverse, differences in participation in higher education and specifically in science and technology-based careers are becoming more evident, and if nothing is done to train this growing sector of the U.S.A.'s population the nation's future is at risk. The overall goal of the RISE program at CSUN is to increase the number of competitively prepared historically underrepresented undergraduate and graduate students in basic biomedical research for careers in that field. We will target our specific interventions in four areas: pre RISE, lower division undergraduates, upper division undergraduates, and graduate students. We will also seek to enhance the professional development of professors who train these students. This program is designed to address the needs of CSUN students and is based on the success of our past programs. It provides support and developmental activities for those who arrive on campus under-prepared for college-level courses, and for those students who are better prepared for the rigorous curricula they encounter at this University. We propose a number of activities to enhance student development, promote successful completion of the bachelor's or master's level degrees, and produce graduates that are highly competitive for graduate school programs. The RISE program offers a variety of workshops, both during the summer and throughout the academic year, to help students improve the fundamental skills needed in English, mathematics, and science. A number of these interventions are already in place and we propose others to better meet the needs of the students in our program. The activities for faculty will enhance their professional development as mentors. This program will support the mission and values of the University to help students and faculty achieve their academic and professional goals. Specific Aims: To increase the RISE-eligible pool by 4% per year or 20% over the five year grant cycle, To increase the number of RISE students who enter M.S. or Ph.D. programs from 51% to 65% over the proposed grant cycle, and To increase participation of RISE faculty in activities to improve their mentoring skills.